


Chronological Order for Unlikely Singularities

by ImaniJoain



Series: Unlikely Singularities [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: table of contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaniJoain/pseuds/ImaniJoain
Summary: This is the most up-to-date listing for the order of the stories in the Unlikely Singularities universe, if you want to be certain to read them in chronological order.





	Chronological Order for Unlikely Singularities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minami016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami016/gifts).



> Thanks to Minami016 for starting this listing!
> 
> If this is still too cumbersome for anyone, I do also post the chapters in chronological order on my website - including deleted scenes. I do want to leave the rest of the stories in the order I posted them. I write out of order, and I wanted to stick as close as possible to the way I wrote them.

Some stories, particularly those listed adjacent to one another, may cover the same time period, but are listed in the order that they begin. If that is still too disjointed for you, you can read them in exact order on my website, although due to additional scenes/chapters, it is only current through the story line to March of 2016. I update that as I complete the plot.  I will do my best to keep this updated as new stories are posted. I hope it makes your reading experience more enjoyable!

 

2016

  
Hold Me Closer, Kevin Bacon   
Stage Left   
Joe Louis   
Don’t Eat the Worm  
Mix Tape Montage  
In-laws v Outlaws   
The Ring   
Panic! At the Disco  
Ten Pounds of Crazy  
All I Want for Christmas

2017

  
Resuscitation  
Lee v Li   
They’re Manly Tights   
Inaugural Week   
This Is How Childhood Neuroses Develop  
Five Cents   
Budget Week   
Left to Our Own Devices   
Slime and Snails

Adventures in Babysitting  
Epiphany  
Elasticity of Time   
Best Avoidable Mistake (The final chapter in this story, Leaky Raincoats, takes place at the end of Up All Night.)  
Up All Night   
Take Me to Church   
Accommodations   
Donne and Done 

It's In That Place Where I Put That Thing That One Time (August 6, set after Sentry in Donne and Done)  
Mac Davis   
Awake O Sleeper   
Long Weekend 

 

2018

Conversation Hearts and Other Confections of at Least Thirty Percent Sugar

 

2021

A Troublemaker's Reward


End file.
